filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie
| alte_nume = Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie | imagine = Poster of the movie Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = William R. Kowalchuk | producător = William R. Kowalchuk | scenarist = Michael Aschner După o povestire de: Robert May | narator = | rolurile_principale = John Goodman Eric Idle Whoopi Goldberg Debbie Reynolds Richard Simmons Bob Newhart | muzica = Al Kasha Michael Lloyd Songs: Johnny Marks, Al Kasha Michael Lloyd | dir_imag = | montaj = Tom Hok | studio = Golden Books Family Entertainment Tundra Productions | distribuitor = Legacy Releasing GoodTimes Entertainment | premiera = | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 86 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = 10 milioane $ | încasări = 113000 $http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1998/0RRNR.php | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 282903 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0137201 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} (titlu original: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) este un film de Crăciun american de animaţie din 1998 regizat de . Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii John Goodman, Whoopi Goldberg. Prezentare IMDb: When Rudolph is born with a red nose he is bullied through out his younger years, but when Stormella closes her bridge of to the public and threaten to put Santa out of business for good this starts a chain of events that brings Rudolph from zero to hero don't miss it Wikipedia: A baby reindeer which his parents, Blitzen and his wife, Mitzi name Rudolph is born with an abnormally red, shiny nose. Blitzen starts to worry that Rudolph will be made fun of because of this, while Mitzi s more optimistic. Later, they meet up with Rudolph's three uncles- Dasher, Comet and Cupid -and introduce Rudolph to them. Cupid tickles Rudolph's chin and tummy until his nose starts glowing, which draws attention. Blitzen's worries then come true with the secret of their son's nose now revealed to Comet, Cupid, Dasher and the rest of the residents of the North Pole. Meanwhile, two of Santa's elves Doggle and Boone cross the bridge of the wicked Ice Queen, Stormella, to deliver mail and accidentally crash into and destroy several ice statues that belong to her. When Stormella finds out, she closes her ice bridge to the public as punishment, and if anybody dares to cross it, she threatens to create a blizzard so strong it will stop Santa from delivering presents to children around the world. A year later, Rudolph is grown a little bit older and is sent to school, where he is ridiculed by his mean and arrogant cousin, Arrow, and the other students with the exception of Zoey, a young doe that shows affection for him and Rudolph reciprocates this. Rudolph eventually runs away from school because of all the teasing and meets Santa, who accepts him despite his nose and treats him with kindness. Shortly after, on Christmas Eve, after Santa has flown away for his annual travel around the world, Rudolph winds up running into Zoey but Arrow, who also has feelings for the doe, disrupts their romantic moment beneath the mistletoe and has Zoey leave with him instead, which she reluctantly does. But as she leaves, she smiles over at Rudolph, making him realize that she likes him. Years later, Rudolph has reached adolescence and is about to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games. Zoey gives her pendant to Rudolph to bring him good fortune, much to the chagrin of Arrow, who is now in a relationship with Zoey. During the event known as The Sleigh Race, Arrow cheats so he may be chosen to become a Flyer (one of the reindeer who pulls Santa Claus's sleigh), so he crashes into the other competitors and then trash talks Rudolph, making his nose gleam and blind Arrow. Rudolph wins the race, but is disqualified by the referee because his glowing nose is considered cheating and makes Arrow winner by default. The disqualification of Rudolph infuriates both Blitzen and Zoey, who confronts Arrow for cheating and ends their relationship. Rudolph overhears Blitzen arguing with the referee that his son's nose was "an accident", attempting to persuade him that there was no way Rudolph could have controlled his nose's glow and avoided blinding Arrow. But Rudolph misinterprets it to believe that his father is ashamed of him, and decides to run away. Zoey is devastated upon learning that Rudolph ran away from home, so she runs off in search of him and even deliberately crosses the forbidden bridge of Stormella, who imprisons her in an icy prison cell. Meanwhile, Rudolph befriends an Arctic fox named Slyly and a polar bear named Leonard. He also meets the Sprites of the Northern Lights- a group of singing, colorfully garbed sprites who fly around the North Pole. They tell Rudolph that he must rescue the kidnapped Zoey. They instruct him how to properly use his nose, and Rudolph, Leonard and Slyly journey to Stormella's castle to free Zoey. Stormella fulfills her vow and unleashes a humongous blizzard upon the North Pole using her magical powers. However, Slyly stays behind while Rudolph and Leonard enter the forbidden castle. Rudolph and Leonard make it inside her castle, but soon find themselves locked up in ice prisons of their own. After the Ice Queen goes to sleep, Slyly sneaks into her bedroom and retrieves the key to his friends' prisons. However, Stormella wakes up and sends her pack of wolves after Rudolph and his friends, cornering them on a cliff. When she threatens to freeze Zoey, Rudolph uses his nose to blind Stormella, sending her toppling off of the cliff, hanging on for dear life. Rudolph saves Stormella's life by allowing her to grab on to his budding antlers and pulls her back up on the cliff, and the grateful Stromella offers to grant him a wish. Much to the Ice Queen's dismay, Rudolph wishes that Stormella would turn from evil to kindhearted. Stormella does indeed have a change of heart but the snowstorm that she created is unstoppable. Boone and Doggle, who were sent by Santa to search for Rudolph and Zoey, bring the entire group back to Santa's Village. However, because of the blizzard, Santa is unable to carry out his flight this year but, when he catches a glimpse of Rudolph's nose, Santa asks him to lead his team and once Rudolph agrees, he is given a Medal of Valor (which all Flyers wear). Rudolph guides Santa's sleigh through the storm, and receives a hero's welcome when he returns and it turns out to be a merry Christmas after all. Distribuție * Kathleen Barr as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Twinkle **Rudolph - Blitzen and Mitzi's son, Comet, Cupis and Dasher's nephew, Arrow's cousin and Zoey's boyfriend. Throughout most of his childhood Rudolph is bullied because of his red nose, but is later hailed a hero after he guides Santa's sleigh through Stormella's storm, saving Christmas. His singing voice is done by songwriter Michael Lloyd. **Twinkle - One of the sprites who help Rudolph control his red nose. *Eric Pospisil as Young Rudolph *Myriam Sirois as Zoey and Schoolroom Doe **Zoey - Rudolph's best friend, love interest and future girlfriend and one of the only reindeer who does not make fun of Rudolph's red nose. Her singing voice is done by Debbie Lytton. **Schoolroom Doe - One of Rudolph's classmates *Vanessa Morley as Young Zoey *John Goodman as Santa Claus - A Christmas icon who delivers gifts to the children of the world on Christmas Eve. *Whoopi Goldberg as Stormella - She is a cold hearted ice queen who through the film plans to bury Santa's village in snow ending Santa's flight forever, but Rudolph makes her turn nice at the end of the film. (Carmen Twillie provides Stormella's singing voice) *Debbie Reynolds as Mitzi, Mrs Claus and Mrs Prancer **Mitzi - Blitzen's wife and Rudolph's mother. **Mrs Claus - Santa Claus's wife. **Mrs Prancer - Prancer's wife and Rudolph, Zoey and Arrow's teacher *Bob Newhart as Leonard - A polar bear who befriends Rudolph after he runs away. *Eric Idle as Slyly - An albino Arctic fox who befriends Rudolph after he runs away. Idle used a New Jersey accent to play him. *Garry Chalk as Blitzen - One of Santa's reindeer, Rudolph's father, Mitzi's husband, Comet, Cupid and Dasher's brother and Arrow's uncle. *Richard Simmons as Boone - One of Santa's elves who delivers mail. Doggle's best friend. *Alec Willows as Doggle and Prancer **Doggle - One of Santa's elves who delivers mail. He also serves as Rudolph's rider during the Sleigh Race. He is Boone's best friend. **Prancer - one of Santa's reindeer. *Lee Tockar as Ridley, Vixen and Milo **Ridley - A penguin who serves Stormella. **Vixen - One of Santa's reindeer. **Milo - One of Santa's elves. *Matt Hill as Arrow and Donner **Arrow - Cupid's son, Rudolph's cousin and Blitzen, Comet and Dasher's nephew. He serves as a rival and bully to Rudolph as they both are in love with Zoey, but at the end, he comes to respect Rudolph. **Donner - One of Santa's reindeer. *Christopher Gray as Young Arrow *Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff as Aurora, one of the sprites who help Rudolph control his red nose. *Cathy Weseluck as Sparkle, one of the sprites who help Rudolph control his red nose. *Paul Dobson as Dasher - One of Santa's reindeer, Blitzen, Comet and Cupid's brother and Rudolph and Arrow's uncle. *Terry Klassen as Dancer - One of Santa's reindeer. *Colin Murdock as Comet - One of Santa's reindeer, Blitzen, Cupid and Dasher's brother and Rudolph and Arrow's uncle. *David Kaye as Cupid - One of Santa's reindeer, Arrow's father, Blitzen, Comet and Dasher's brother and one of Rudolph's uncles. * Tyler Thomson as Schoolroom Buck - One of Rudolph's classmates Primire Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie received mixed reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 40%, based on only 3 reviews.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/rudolph_the_rednosed_reindeer_the_movie/ Note Legături externe * * Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 1998 Categorie:Filme de animație Categorie:Filme pentru copii Categorie:Filme cu Moș Crăciun